<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>The Trio of Kings by TsunamiStarz</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744624">The Trio of Kings</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiStarz/pseuds/TsunamiStarz'>TsunamiStarz</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quest to make the Greamno tag marked common [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>DreamSMP, Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Extremely Slow Burn, Idk what time this is set in tbh, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, very slow burn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:01:59</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,617</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25744624</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsunamiStarz/pseuds/TsunamiStarz</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The three kingdoms are at war. For what reason, they don’t know. The unknown hatred has been passed down from generation to generation. So when one of the three suggests bringing the war to an end via a peace treaty, many people are shocked, including the two other kings. One king is fine with signing peace, but the other wants the bloodshed to continue. Tasked with not only trying to end the war, but also with trying to change the third king’s mind, the first must overcome differences and difficult challenges to achieve his goal. Will he succeed, or will he only find a genuine reason to rescind his offer of peace?</p><p>(I’m terrible with summaries)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Clay | Dream &amp; GeorgeNotFound &amp; Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Dave | Technoblade &amp; Wilbur Soot &amp; Ph1lza, Greamno, Grian &amp; Mumbo Jumbo &amp; Iskall85, Grian/Dream/Techno, Grian/Dream/Technoblade</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Quest to make the Greamno tag marked common [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1868332</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>281</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Introduction</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The three kingdoms have brought balance to the universe via their magic for generations.</p><p>The Nether Kingdom keeps the creatures of hell from invading the Overworld, and acts as the foundation for existence and the dimensions.</p><p>The Ender Kingdom keeps the void from swallowing all of existence whole.</p><p>The Kingdom of the Overworld keeps the dimensions together, spreading life and prosperity throughout the land.</p><p>Though just because their magic balances the universe, it doesn’t mean they’re peaceful. A war has raged for millennia between the kingdoms; a war more unique than any you’d find in history scrolls and writings. Throughout the years, kings and queens have used their hold of their dimension’s magic to launch attacks on their enemies, yet still holding back enough to keep the balance of the universe.</p><p>The Nether would send raging fires to the Overworld, and hellish creatures to the End. The Ender would send squadrons of voidlike creatures that were impervious to most elemental attacks. And the Overworld would send armies of healthy, saturated soldiers that would flood through the portals that connected the dimensions together.</p><p> </p><p>This war still rages, but the provoking reason is still unknown. The three kings, young yet experienced.</p><p> </p><p>The Netherite King, fierce yet compassionate ruler of the Nether Kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>The Dragon’s Champion, mysterious and determined king of the Ender Kingdom.</p><p> </p><p>The Blood God, iron-fisted and bloodthirsty royal of the Kingdom of the Overworld.</p><p> </p><p>All three of them are all as clueless as to why the war is still ongoing, but all three of them have different points of view on it.</p><p> </p><p>And it is that reason, my friend, that leads into the chaotic events of the reigns of the Trio of Kings.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Netherite King: The Strongest of Them All</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>These first few chapters are gonna be more introductory, and then the action will start.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When most people hear the word ‘netherite’, they usually get an incredulous look on their face and go “What?”</p><p>Not many people outside the Nether dimension know of the extremely valuable resource. It’s what gives the Netherians unmatched strength against most enemies from both dimensions. Most Overworldly traps and ambushes include some sort of fire and lava, which makes it especially easy for Netherian patrols that bring along Striders or for the most privileged Netherian soldiers that are allowed to equip netherite armor.</p><p> </p><p>Though no soldier is as privileged as the Netherite King himself. King Grian of the Nether Kingdom isn’t called the Netherite King for nothing. Back in his princedom, he was responsible for discovering the recipe in the first place, being the initial one to smelt ancient debris down and tempering the scraps with gold to make the strong ingots. He also discovered that the netherite ingots were unable to bind thin enough to forge armor on their own. You can imagine the triumph that rang throughout the kingdom when Grian discovered that welding the netherite to already-crafted diamond armor created the strongest and sturdiest material known to creation. A material so strong that it could be thrown into the depths of an active volcano and not even grow warm. The king at the time, Grian’s father, immediately ordered mass extractions of the ancient debris, making sure they never ran out of it at hand. When Grian was declared king after his father fell in battle, his throne was forged  from pure netherite and ancient debris, and his crown was forged from pure diamond and netherite, which would act as a helmet in the suit of netherite armor that the blacksmiths would forge him not a month afterward. <br/><br/></p><p>He became known as the Netherite King, completely impervious to fire and lava, with armor as strong as the bedrock barriers that separated the dimensions. When he gained his wings after binding his soul with the magic of the Nether, his feathers appeared a purple-ish gray, a similar color to his enchanted Netherite armor. Whilst the king of the Overworld and the king of the End may be strong physically, the citizens of the Nether confidently declare their king as the strongest of the three. “All hail the strongest of them all, the Netherite King! His strength of mind and wit cannot be matched!” they shout after victorious raids and attacks on the other kingdoms.  </p><p><br/>“The Overworld will kneel and the End will fall at the feet of the Netherite King!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. The Blood God: Ruthlessness Unmatched</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>When you think of the three dimensions, the Nether, the End, and the Overworld, you’d most likely think that the rulers of the two fierce and unforgiving dimensions would be the rudest and toughest.</p><p>Well you’re wrong.</p><p>The King of the Overworld, King Technoblade, is the fiercest and most bloodthirsty king of the three. He didn’t earn his nickname “The Blood God” by simply directing battles, no no no. Techno, with his enchanted and reinforced diamond armor, has taken on armies of thousands by himself and won. The only defeats that the Kingdom of the Overworld has seen in Techno’s reign have been in instances that the king himself wasn’t on the battlefield.</p><p>Techno was raised on the battlefield, being taught to properly use a weapon at the earliest age that he could understand what the word ‘battle’ even meant. He was taught not to fear battle, but to enjoy it. To treat it as a game, where he is the hunter, and his enemies are the prey.</p><p> </p><p>This way of living built Technoblade into the feared beast that he is today. Nobody dares to question his authority, for it could easily end with their head on a plaque. Techno leads his kingdom with an iron fist; he has since the beginning, and will continue to.</p><p> </p><p>That’s what he tells himself and his kingdom every day, anyway. Some people believe that, if he found the right person to spend his life with, he could be transformed to a softer person. Techno doesn’t think so. <br/><br/></p><p>It was this way of thinking that helps him keep his focus on being ruthless in battle. It is what makes him demand respect in any room. They say that when Techno bound his soul to the magic of the Overworld, his wings were saturated with the blood of the masses that have fallen to his blade, as his feathers appear a deep silky red.</p><p>Just another aspect of him that makes enemies quiver in their boots.<br/><br/></p><p>“His sword unwavering and his armor untouched, mountains will kiss the ground underfoot the Blood God!” Overworlden warriors would roar.</p><p> </p><p>”His ruthlessness will never be matched! Blood for the Blood God!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. The Dragon’s Champion: Danger Masked by Mystery</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Speaking of the Ender Kingdom usually brings to mind the endless void that surrounds the floating isles of the territory. It requires a very meticulous balance in the magic that the Kingdom holds. Any imperfection in the rituals that keep the isles floating could result in the fall of the entire dimension. But the Enderian people have no reason to worry if the dimension could fall at any time. Their King has the most powerful creature of the End on his side; the Ender Dragon herself. The mighty beast has nearly as strong of control over the Enderian magic as the King himself, and she helps keep the balance perfected.</p><p>Speaking of whom, the Enderian King is just as mysterious as his kingdom itself. Nobody has ever seen his face, as he chooses to keep himself hidden behind an ivory mask. The mask, though bearing a simple design of a happy smile, sends chills to any who dare look anywhere above the King’s feet. The emotionless stare of the black carved eyes on the mask bores straight through the soul of any mortal being.</p><p>The Enderian King is also an extremely talented fighter, being swift on his feet and sage with his blade. His miraculous control over the magic of the End allows him to teleport to any given location that he has previously seen before, though it is limited to whichever dimension he is in. Regardless of that hinderance, he is surely an enemy not to make, as any foe who has dared to stand against him have hardly lasted seconds. Those who lasted longer only lived to watch the gaping jaws of the Ender Dragon rushing towards them before the purple venom of the Dragon’s Breath enveloped them.</p><p>But despite his haunting talent with the blade and his appearance that makes any being quiver in place, the Enderian King has one more feature that is more prominent than the rest; his title as the Dragon’s Champion. Rulers of the Ender Kingdom are chosen much differently than most would think. Whilst “normal” kingship is passed down through blood, the Enderian kingship is passed down through control. All Enderian creatures are spiritlike, bearing no specific gender, and only blood that runs cold. It is this reason that families and generations are classified differently. Enderian families are forged by creatures who share the same power or strength. It is what makes families so diverse and unique.</p><p>The choosing of rulership isn’t much different as the forging of families. Every time a ruler dies, the magic of the End is returned to the dimensional heart until the next leader claims it. Said leader is chosen by how well they can control the magic. With the End having the most overpowering magic of the three dimensions, it could easily kill any being not strong enough to control it. However, with the magic of the End not able to return to the dimensional heart without its host dying, the Ender Dragon gives competitors a temporary fragment of her own magic for their test, as her magic is fairly similar to the magic of the End. This is where King Dream of the Ender Kingdom excelled in his test, proving himself more than worthy to bear the glorious burden of the title of King. His performance gained him the respect of the Ender Dragon, as she deemed him the Dragon’s Champion, and now she acted as a mighty ally and occasional familiar to the King, aiding him in battle as well as situations where his lack of wings would make him weaker.</p><p>King Dream is a mystery that might never be solved. Little is known about him apart from his extravagant talent in battle. Some say that if any creature could take on King Technoblade and win, it would be King Dream. But Dream hadn’t taken to testing that theory; not yet, anyways. Some theorize that Dream is scared to leave the End. Others say he is saving up energy for a massive attack. But they all can conclude that no matter what happens, their king can’t be defeated easily.</p><p>“Make way for the Dragon’s Champion, the only worthy of victory!” Enderian soldiers chant, forming a ghostly cry that can be heard for miles. “The world’s underestimation will be its downfall at the hands of this danger masked with mystery!”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Netherian Flames</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>“There’s something very special about the Netherian magic that neither of the other two kingdoms have,”</p><p>“What is it, papa?”</p><p>“The Netherian Flames,”</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is late, I sorry.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Grian often spent his free time meditating. It’s what kept him calm and in the right mindset to think clearly and concisely, especially when in high-stress situations regarding his responsibilities. He’d first discovered the benefit of meditation during his first year of leadership, and now he made sure to do it every day. He’d made a hollow in the ceiling of netherack above the castle; a cavelike room with an array of native plants and rocks. He’d even managed to set up and protect a small water source that flowed in a little stream around a sand and gravel island where he usually sat. It was a little paradise, a getaway, exclusive for the king.</p><p>Grian was there now, actually. He sat on a cut hoglin hide laid out on the small sand island in the middle of the stream. His wings were splayed out, letting the hot, thick air of the Nether trickle between each strong (yet extremely soft) enchanted gray feather. This was one of the few times Grian took off every piece of the Netherite armor that usually adorned his body, instead showing his usual outfit that was always hidden under the thick layer of molten diamonds. It was a simple red, oversized jumper, overtop a pair of charcoal gray trousers. It was something you’d see on a commoner in the Kingdom of the Overworld, but that’s the exact reason why Grian chose to wear it; it made him feel normal again, before he became the sole focus of the Netherian people.</p><p>One might think he was crazy to wear such insulating clothing in the dimension where fire and vengeance are born, but he remains unfazed by the heat, sometimes enjoying it. Some speculate that this is because he holds the magic of the Nether within him, making him immune to the environmental effects. Others just think he’s insane. But they all adore him either way. Of the three kings, Grian is known to be the most merciful and kind in his tactics of rule. This doesn’t mean he’s weak-willed or softhearted, no no, this just means that he knows when mercy is due and when firmness is necessary, and he’d be damned to say that everyone doesn’t deserve a second chance.</p><p> </p><p>A deep breath sent gentle tremors through his body before he exhaled, letting the trickle of the stream wash away the blaze’s nest that was his thoughts. Fires extinguished and his mind cooled as he loosened his grip on the stress of the day’s battle arrangements. More warm air seeped into his feathers, a distant wail of a ghast breaking the stream’s gentle song, temporarily breaking Grian’s focus, causing a frown to form on his face as he glared at the wall. He instantly schooled away the sudden burst of anger, opting to take more deep breaths and allowing his annoyance to join his stresses in promptly leaving his conscience.</p><p>The trickles of the water, the gentle jingles of the water chime, and the warm serenity of his dimension worked in harmony to bring his nerves from buzzing adrenaline to relaxed and calm. His head was no longer a roaring forest fire, but a gentle, welcoming hearth. After all, his mind can’t burn out completely, he held the heart of Fire itself within him. This annoyed him sometimes—not being able to escape the flames—but it came to his rescue more than he’d like to admit. For the few instances where he’d led his armies into the Overworld, his control over the magic of the Nether became his most powerful weapon, as he can summon the magic to materialize gauntlets of Fire around his hands. These are what the generations long before them first named the Netherian Flames. The name stayed even as dynasties and bloodlines passed, used to symbolize the bond between past and present. The Netherian people take pride in having such a strong connection to their ancestors, remaining true to tradition and loyal to family bloodlines.</p><p>An additional perk to housing the Nether’s magic is the simple, but effective, ability to just shoot fire from your hands. Grian had only used it once before, setting an entire Overworlden city ablaze with one circumnavigation of the walls. The towering billows of smoke swiftly poisoned the air, causing a miles-long radius of the ruined city to be completely uninhabitable. The area still remains untouched by any creature; though probably due to the fact that it still burns to this day, and that raid was months ago. A good fact to note about Netherian Fire is that it never burns out, regardless if it has fuel or not.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>Similarly, Grian’s determination to keep his people safe will never burn out. And that flame will continue to burn until his death. He would go to any lengths of existence to make sure the Nether is safe from the two opposing kingdoms, even if it meant going against the two kings himself.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Happier news, this is one of the fics that I’m actually really enjoyed forming the story of, so I might actually carry on updating it after October ends.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>